


Lunch Can Wait

by Erinla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinla/pseuds/Erinla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher/Student!Kink written from a prompt on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Can Wait

The classroom door was locked, but the room was far from soundproof, and school day wouldn’t be over for at least a few more hours; it was only fourth period.

            It was lunchtime, and Sam normally would have been in the teacher’s lounge, eating the salad he had packed for himself that morning, but this day was different. Sam had given a student detention earlier that day, so he was stuck in his classroom for the entire hour. Things could have ben worse, though.

            Sam tried to keep the groan that left his lips low, worried that someone walking by would hear.

            He had one hand pressed against his desk, the other clutching the hip of the boy before him.

            Sam’s view was perfect; Gabriel Novak was bent over, his arms resting against the smooth surface of Sam’s desk. Dirty blond hair was untidy from the way Sam had run his fingers through it countless times. His shirt was pushed up, revealing a stretch of soft that lead to the swell of the boy’s ass.

            Gabriel’s hole was stretched tight around Sam’s thick cock where Sam had just sunk into the teen’s trembling body.

            He was Sam’s favorite student, but even favorites got landed in detention from time to time; some more often than others, in fact.

            Sam was dying to move, to feel the hot, wet friction of Gabriel’s ass, but he had to wait a few minutes so he could just admire the image of Gabe like that, quivering and waiting with a patience that impressed even Sam.

            The older man finally began to move after Gabe’s needy whimpering got to him, going slow as he watched his cock slide almost completely out of Gabe’s ass before slamming back into the boy and pressing him up against the desk.

            Gabriel let out a strangled cry that he tried and failed to silence.

            “Gabe,” Sam panted as he began to move steadily into the boy, setting up a pace. “It’s that big mouth of yours that got you into this detention.” And God did it even sound amazing, especially when it was so wrecked from yelling Sam’s name all week.

            “This isn’t gonna stop me from—from talking back in class, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

            Sam smirked and moved his hand that had been bracing against the desk to slide along Gabe’s skin, teasing under his shirt.

            His fingers slid over the boy’s chest, fingertips brushing over one of the boy’s nipples.

            Sam received a startled gasp in response, and Gabriel arched back, pushing against his teacher with a needy moan.

            Sam rolled Gabe’s nipple between his fingers, relishing in the way he squirmed for more, mouth open with silent groans that were trying so hard to be heard.

            Sam slid his hand down, watching Gabriel shudder as he continued to push into him. He didn’t think he was going to last much longer, but that was all right as they only had until the bell rang to finish, anyway.

            Sam’s hands found Gabriel’s cock, hard and dripping precome onto the untidy cluster of papers on the desk. He wrapped his fingers around the base and leaned down, biting playfully at the boy’s shoulder as he began to pump his hand over the other’s cock.

            “Fuck, Sam!” Gabe gasped just loud enough to make Sam glance nervously up at the door.

            “Language, Gabe,” he mumbled, turning back to the other after a moment to kiss over the now red tinged skin on the boy’s shoulder. “You don’t want to—to land yourself in another detention.”

            Gabriel clenched around Sam as he squeezed the boy’s cock lightly at the base, a loud moan escaping his own lips at the tightness.

            Sam’s thrusts quickly grew harder, angling just right so he knew that Gabriel would completely fall apart under him.

            It didn’t take much longer before they were both coming, one right after the other, Sam spilling into Gabriel as the boy came all over the carefully graded papers on Sam’s desk.

            Neither of them moved for a few moments, both trying to catch their breath long enough to motivate themselves to move.

            Sam finally did, pulling carefully out of the teen’s body before he hitched his pants up, eyes focused on Gabriel the entire time.

            Gabe turned around, gold eyes meeting Sam’s gaze and he smirked lazily, his chest still heaving with each deep breath.

            “Looks like you’re going to have a lot of papers to re-grade. I guess I’m just going to have to come over tonight to help out.”


End file.
